


Camp Half-Blood Seven minutes in Heaven

by fastreader



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Camp Half-Blood, Drinking Games, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Out, Open Relationships, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastreader/pseuds/fastreader
Summary: Really what the title says. Annabeth&Percy and Jason&Piper are couples, Nico and Will are like slowly getting together. The other ships are just pairings, that get to experiment with each other.The dynamics are kinda based of one of my favorite fanfics. It's called "After Wars" and "Normal lives" by DeltaRose. Go check it out, it's really well written.That's it, hope you enjoy it! Please leave kudos and comments and keep in mind that English is not my first language :)Update every Saturday evening (Central European Time)





	1. Game night

„I’m bored!“, Percy exclaimed loudly. His head was resting on Annabeth’s thighs with her occasionally stroking his black hair. 

“Well, then suggest something we could do, a game or whatever.” Nico Di Angelo was sitting on the only bed in cabin two. Will, a son of Apollo with the gift to heal sat beside him. Literally anyone could feel the sexual tension between them, both shifting their position ever so slightly, until their legs were touching. There has been a kiss, but that happened almost a month ago and none of them seemed to dare to make another move. 

“What about truth or dare”, Piper suggested. She and her boyfriend Jason were visiting from Camp Jupiter for a few weeks and Jason wanted to join them later, having to Iris call Reyna at least once a day to discuss “Roman politics”, as he called it, when they set new rules for the camp.

“Oh no, I’m not playing that game with a daughter of Aphrodite ever again”. This came from Leo, sitting at Percy’s desk, busying his hands with some kind of metal spider. “You guys weren’t there, but one night the Aphrodite cabin made us play this at campfire. It was…” He shuddered visibly at the thought. Will and Nico both didn’t seem too enthusiastic about it either, so soon enough they were sitting in silence again, thinking about what to do. 

A loud knock on the door interrupted them. “I’m here, and I brought alcohol.” Everyone seemed to wake up a bit after Jason’s entry, soon they all sipped mixed drinks out of plastic cups. They shared old stories, Percy and Jason even trying to re-enact some of their best battles, knocking over Percy’s lamp in the heat.

They didn’t know it, but Piper and Annabeth actually had a betting pool on who of them would take their bromance to a new level. It was no secret, that most demigods were at least a little bit gay and it was totally obvious, that Percy and Jason had the hots for each other. Now, with the two of them wrestling on the floor, Jason impersonating Ares, Piper scooted closer to Annabeth. In her head, a plan has started forming and she needed to hear Annabeth’s thoughts on that. Soon they agreed and when the boys finally stopped rolling around the floor, it was actually Percy’s girlfriend, who suggested a game.

“It’s called Seven Minutes in Heaven. You spin a bottle and the person it points to is locked inside the bathroom with you for seven minutes.”  
Percy’s eyes actually lit up at the suggestion. Only imagining, what he could do to Annabeth in seven minutes had him feel a familiar heat in his groin. Will and Nico exchanged looks. “I’m okay with it if you are”, they both seemed to think. Only Jason didn’t respond, a slightly confused look on his face. “I don’t really understand the purpose of this, I guess”, he said. “What are you supposed to do in there, anyways?” This earned him loud laughter from Percy and Leo. Will and Nico only giggled nervously, while Piper seemed to have pity with her poor, innocent boyfriend. She kneeled down beside him and whispered: “Let me show you.”

Jason didn’t even have time to protest, she kissed him hardly, with a lot of tongue, whilst pushing her knee between his legs. He blushed deeply, only feeling more blood rush to his face, when their friends started whistling at them. “But… but, I don’t want to do this with everyone here.” he finally stammered.  
“Anything can happen in there, dumbass”, Will interrupted with a smirk. “If there is no attraction, you can still talk, share some secrets.” 

“Oh, then, I guess, I’m okay with it. Who starts?”

After they all had settled in a circle on the floor, Piper gave the heavy glass bottle a spin, just to decide who would start the game. It landed on Will.

The blonde healer blushed slightly, then he took the bottle and gave it a hard spin. He really hoped it would point to Nico, but the thought of what they could do in this bathroom made him almost too excited, just the nervousness turning his stomach was stopping him from getting an erection. He’s had a crush on Nico for months now, and after their first shy kiss in the infirmary, he’d really thought the Italian boy also had feelings for him. But then nothing more had happened and they’d only ever seen each other together with the rest of their friends.

The bottle turned and turned and as it was getting slower, going just past Nico and himself, Will almost groaned out of frustration. But then he saw whom it pointed at. This could probably be interesting too.

It was Percy.


	2. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is totally not happy about this. 
> 
> I pre-wrote two more chapters, will probably post them next week :)

The bathroom seemed much smaller if you were in there with another person, Percy thought. And Will was really tall too. Even Percy, who wasn’t the smallest, had to look up to him. But it was very clear that Will didn’t want to be in here with him, so Percy just tried to lean comfortably against the sink for the next seven minutes.   
After a while, Will seemed to think about something. “You… You don’t actually want to do anything?” he asked the son of Poseidon. 

Percy’s head quirked up at his words. “Wouldn’t you prefer to do this with Nico?” 

Will’s face got really hot when he answered. “Well, yes, but what about you?”

Percy considered the question for a second. “I guess, I would kinda like to know how it is to kiss a guy, but I think I’ll have enough other occasions to do this tonight.” 

He glanced over at Will. He couldn’t deny that Will was a very good-looking guy. Tall, muscular and he had amazing eyes. He was not as hot as Jason though. Still caught up in his thoughts about Jason, Percy didn’t even notice that Will has stepped closer, until he was almost pressing the shorter boy against the sink. Suddenly, he felt Will’s lips against his own. Shocked at first he pulled back a little, but just seconds later he kissed back with more force. This was different than he ever imagined it. Kissing Annabeth was soft, her lips were always nice and moisturized. Will’s lips were chapped and rough, he used a lot more teeth, which was really hot. 

Percy couldn’t stop a moan when the healer caught his bottom lip between his teeth, biting down softly. Involuntarily he pressed closer to the other boy, his knee slipping in between Will’s strong legs.   
Their kiss grew more heated, both pushing their hips against each other, gasping loudly at the contact. 

Percy let his hands roam over the taller boy’s back, then over his ass, grabbing him firmly, which drew a heavy moan from Will’s lips. He craned his neck to bite down on Will’s shoulders, kissing his way up his throat. He knew he left some dark marks, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t as if their friends wouldn’t see immediately what they had done anyways. 

They were moaning shamelessly now, pressing their hips close together, desperately looking for some friction on their growing erections.   
Just before it could get too heated, Will pulled back. Percy whined at the sudden loss, just a few kisses more and he would have started to undress the other boy. 

“I think we should stop” Will was panting heavily. “This is really good, but I don’t want to go any further. Hope you liked to kiss a guy.” He shot a cocky smile at Percy, whilst trying to calm down from their earlier activities.   
Percy felt his face get red from embarrassment. It has felt so good, he noticed himself wanting more. But instead he shrugged casually: “It was nice. Now I definitely know I’m bisexual.”

He really hoped on his turn, the bottle would land on another boy. Not Nico, that would really be too weird. But Will again, or maybe Leo? He knew that the son of Hephaistos was bisexual as well. Or Jason. Jason would be nice. The son of Jupiter looked really hot, especially, when they were sparring shirtless. Also, how he acted so innocent. Percy just wanted to push him up against a wall and kiss him hard.

“Is…like…Is Annabeth okay with you doing this kind of stuff?” Will asked finally. “I really hope Nico won’t be mad at me.”

“Yeah, she’s fine” Percy laughed. “She used to tease me a lot about my crush on Jason.” He thought about it for a second. “I’m pretty sure her and Piper planned for us to hook up tonight. Games like this one aren’t usually her idea.”

Just as he finished his sentence, the door burst open. “Time is over!” Piper exclaimed. She had a big grin on her face, which got only brighter when she noticed the hickeys on Will’s throat. “Hope you had fun” She winked suggestively, pulling them out of the bathroom and back to their circle on the floor. 

Percy sat back next to Annabeth, giving her a quick peck on the lip before looking at their other friends. Will gave Nico a bright smile before folding his long legs underneath him, getting in a more comfortable position, where his long shirt hid his fading erection.

Nico’s eyes shot daggers at Percy. He was in full son-of-Hades-mode, his anger like a black aura around him. Percy wouldn’t be surprised if a skeleton burst through the floor any second. It didn’t help that Will casually tried to put his arm around Nico. The boy just shuffled away from the son of Apollo, letting even more darkness seep into his surroundings.

“Your turn, Nico!” Piper exclaimed cheerily, pretending not to notice Nico’s bad mood. “Do we really have to keep playing this?” the Italian boy mumbled. “Swimming in the Acheron is funnier than this game.”   
Nonetheless he gave the bottle a spin with little enthusiasm, only to bury his head in his arms when it seemed to point in Percy’s direction. But the bottle still moved, just towards the person next to Percy.

It was Annabeth.


	3. Annabeth and Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, no smut in this chapter. Just talking ;)   
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos guys, I really appreciate it. I have another chapter ready, I think I will try to post every weekend.

Nico stormed into the small bathroom without saying anything and just dropped down to the floor next to the toilet. Annabeth followed him, quietly shutting the door behind them. She sat down opposite to Nico, also resting her head on her arms.   
After Nico seemed to have calmed down – his dark aura had faded to a light grey – she said: “Don’t worry, you’re really not my type” She smiled brightly, sounding quite sarcastic. 

Nico didn’t respond.

“But I think I know what your type is.” The boy just glanced at her over his crossed arms.  
“I’m sure you’ll get the chance to get in here with Will, and have some action time.” 

“How are you so sure about that”, Nico mumbled. “He seemed to have a lot of fun with Percy too. Why would he want me?”

“Firstly, because Percy has a girlfriend, idiot”, Annabeth pointed at herself. “Also, it is really obvious for anyone, that he is into you. I really don’t get why you’re not a happy couple by now.”

“You should ask him, not me!” Nico raised his voice, his dark eyes gleaming. “I kissed him long ago, the he didn’t do anything. He doesn’t like me this way.” He knew he was sulking, but the whole situation just frustrated him.

“Well then it’s good we play this game, I bet you, if you two get in here, you come back out as a couple.”  
“And what if not?”

“Then you have to make a move, if he doesn’t kiss you the second this door closes – which he will – the you can still kiss him. Maybe he just didn’t get the hint. Percy took really long to figure it out too.”

“Yeah but Percy is an idiot. Will is not, he is really clever, he knows a lot about medicine. He even wants to go to college.” 

“Just tell him how much you like him and you’ll be fine. You can try it with me, if you want. Imagine, that I’m Will. We even have the same hair colour.”

“This is dumb, I’m not going to do this!”

“Come on, just try it.”

“No.” Nico really hoped the seven minutes were over soon. He liked Annabeth, but this was really too embarrassing. “What should I even say?”

“How about the truth?”, she suggested.

Nico closed his eyes. He imagined Will sitting across from him. He felt his anger rise again. “Why would you make out with Percy?”, he almost shouted. 

“I don’t know that”, Annabeth admitted. “But I guess it was just a game for both of them. How about you rather tell him how you feel, instead of accusing him.”

Nico sighed loudly. “Ok, fine! I’m jealous. I really like Will. For a while now, actually.”

“Say it again.”

“I. Have. A. Crush. On. Will.”

“Good. Now that you’ve admitted it to yourself, It’ll be much easier to tell him.”

“I will be too nervous. I won’t be able to say a word!” Annabeth leaned closer to him. She knew, he wasn’t the most secure with himself, not like Jason or Percy. He tended to nto show his emotions to other people. She put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know you can do it, Nico. You’re a wonderful person and I have to admit, that you’re quite good-looking.” Annabeth smiled at him. 

Nico felt really warm on the inside. He had gained many friends in Camp Halfblood, but no one had ever been so honest with him and tried to build him up like that. Usually people just seemed to accept his usual brooding character, not trying to change him. But Annabeth really had tried to help him and somehow it had worked. He felt much more confidant. He wanted to be with Will. 

 

“Time is over!” Piper shouted. She didn’t bother to rip open the door like she did with Will and Percy. It was just obvious to anyone that they only had been talking for seven minutes.

Nico and Annabeth both stood up. The door was still closed. Nico really wanted to thank Annabeth, but he didn’t know, what to say, so he just pulled her into a hug. They were about the same height and so the hug felt really nice. Annabeth seemed quite surprised. Nico was known to hate hugs with every fibre of his body, but maybe it was different, when he was the one initiating it. 

When they both stepped out, the rest of the group had already reduced their drinks quite a bit and everyone looked more giggly than seven minutes earlier. Nico got back to his spot next to Will and the healer greeted him with a bright smile. This time, when he casually tried to put his arm around Nico, the smaller boy didn’t shrug it off.

No one seemed to notice the small signs Annabeth made in Pipers direction. Their plan was working perfectly so far.

Next on was Leo’s turn. He confidently gave the bottle a spin, he didn’t really care who he’d get. He was very happy with Calypso, but he didn’t see the goddess very often and they had come to an agreement, that he could date someone else, if he liked to. 

He didn’t seem surprised, when the bottle pointed towards Piper. He got up quickly and shot a challenging grin in her direction.   
“Want to show them how it’s done, McLean?”


	4. Piper and Leo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really gets really explicit, but I don't ship Leo and Piper. As before, with Percy and Will, it's really only in the setting of this game and nothing more. if it's not your thing, you maybe better skip that chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, please leave a comment!!!

Piper winked back at her boyfriend Jason, before following Leo into the bathroom. The son of Hephaistos was really known at camp for being a good kisser, which was confirmed by both girls and boys. 

When they closed the door, Leo made motion to sit down on the floor, but Piper stopped him.

“What are you doing?”, she asked.

“Well, we need to stay in here for seven minutes, so I guess I make myself comfortable.”

“I don’t know about you, but I suggested this game to have fun, not to sit around in a bathroom”, Piper said with a wink. “What about all your trash talk before?”

Well, Leo didn’t really know what to answer to that. He wasn’t very fond of the children of Aphrodite usually. Especially after the night at campfire and their stupid game. Someone had dared him to go swim in the lake naked and these bitchy nymphs had actually tried to bite him! But well, Piper was different. She seemed very serious for a daughter of Aphrodite, not obsessing over camp rumours and relationship problems. 

“But, listen, Piper: You have a boyfriend, and I really wouldn’t do anything, if he wasn’t ok with that. I respect Jason way too much for that”, Leo said hesitantly.

“Look, this whole game only takes place because we want Jason to get in here with Percy and relieve some of their crazy sexual tension. We both agreed that if we promise to always only love each other, we can have fun with other people if we like. I’m a daughter of Aphrodite, it’s in my blood to seek this kind of stuff.”

Piper stepped closer to Leo. Their faces were so close they were almost touching. 

“Well if you’re su..”, the son of Hephaistos tried to say something else, but Piper simply took his face into her palms and pulled him into a kiss. After a second of shock, Leo just let his instinct take over and kissed her back. 

At first, it was a very innocent kiss, only their lips touching with Leo slowly wrapping his arms around Piper’s waist. Then it got more heated, Piper pushing Leo against a wall and sliding her leg between his thighs. Soon they were both moaning into the kiss. 

Piper really enjoyed this. Jason was the love of her life and she knew, she wanted to grow old with him, but she also liked the adventure of kissing someone she had never kissed before. And Leo was good, the camp rumours about him were true. 

She sighed, when he slowly run his hands up her sides, just stopping barely before her breasts. The next time, he did it, he slipped his hands under her shirt, pushing it up over her hips in the process. 

Leo seemed to get more confident by the second. He grabbed her by the hips, turning her around such that Piper found herself pushed against a tiled wall. When he kissed her again, his hands dropped lower and grabbed her ass. Piper smirked; two people could play this game. She sneaked her arms around him and shoved her hands in the back pockets of his worn out jeans, pulling him even closer. He gasped loudly and she could clearly feel his growing interest against her leg.

Then he decided to bring his attention back to her chest. Again he let his hands run up her sides, but this time he didn’t stop when he came to her breasts. Instead, he went up further, sliding his thumbs under the edge of her bra. Piper threw her head back and hooked her fingers in his belt loops, teasing the strip of flesh that was revealed, when he lifted his arms. He was completely hard now, rubbing slightly against her leg, trying to get some friction. 

They crushed their mouths together, kissing passionately, while Leo slipped his thumbs completely under her bra, teasing her nipples with his calloused hands. She moaned loudly, when he pinched her softly, before going back to massaging her breasts. 

A loud whistle came from outside the door. Piper couldn’t quite recognise who it was, but she was quite sure it must’ve been Percy. They both really didn’t care, what their friends could hear. Piper was sure that Jason had to be really turned on at the moment. She hoped on his turn the bottle landed on her, she wanted to suck him hard, with all their friends listening. 

She considered for a second to just do the same thing with Leo, but she had lost all sense of time and seven minutes could be over really quick. So she rather focused back on her own pleasure.  
Leo’s hands were amazing. They were pretty rough from all the stuff he crafted at the Hephaistos cabin, but it felt amazing on her smooth skin. She felt how wet she was, when Leo now pushed his hips against hers, slowly grinding on her leg. Her bra was totally out of place now and the neckline of her shirt had been pulled down so that her nipples were exposed, giving Leo perfect access. 

He started kissing down the side of her neck, leaving a wet trace on her skin. When Piper thought she couldn’t take it anymore, he finally swirled his tongue around her nipple, then he took is into his mouth, teasing it slowly with his teeth, while looking up at her. She was panting heavily now. If she could only use her fingers on herself, she would come in seconds.

“Time is over!” Annabeth shouted, just as Leo had started to kiss his way up again, ripping open the door like Piper had done it on Percy and Will. Luckily Leo was turned with his back to the door, shielding the view on Pipers exposed breasts. She adjusted her bra quickly, gave Leo a last peck on the lips, before walking past him to leave the small bathroom.   
The boy followed just seconds later, having to adjust his groin to hide his erection. Not that not everybody could see it anyways. 

Their friends all started whistling and howling as soon as they joined them again. Jason just seemed to be really turned on, his face was red and he couldn’t get his eyes of her cleavage, where her low neckline still showed off more than usually.

“That will be hard to top”, Leo joked while high-fiving the other boys.

“Oh just wait until it’s my turn”, Will and Jason shot back almost simultaneously.

“First it’s my turn again”, Piper laughed and winked at them. Maybe, if she’d get Jason, she could finish what she had started with Leo. She was still really aroused and didn’t really care who she’d get. Annabeth would sure be fun to.

But then the bottle pointed to Will and Nico almost got a heart attack.


	5. Piper and Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper and Will talking. No smut here, but the next chapter will get really steamy ;)

“I can’t believe it hit you again”, Nico whispered to Will. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn”, the healer replied with a smirk, ignoring Nico’s now very red face. He just couldn’t handle Will being flirty.

The worst thing was that he felt like Will was acting like this with everybody. Otherwise he would have seen it as a hint that his crush was reciprocated. But even now Will shot the same smirk in Piper’s direction before following her into the bathroom.

Nico buried his face in a pillow. He really didn’t want to think about what they were doing in there. He knew that Will was bi, but he didn’t know if Piper was his type of girl. Now that he thought about it, he had never seen Will with a girl. He actually had never seen Will with anybody. Maybe he just didn’t like relationships. Nico’s stomach turned at the thought.

After talking to Annabeth he had been pretty confident about the turnout of this night and had even started to imagine how it would feel to be in a relationship with Will. But now that he was sitting on the bed alone and with Will being in the bathroom with Piper he started to doubt himself. He just didn’t think Will was in love with him.

“I really have a crush on him”, Will said in just this moment to Piper. The moment they had shut the door behind them, he decided to ask Piper what to do about Nico. She was a daughter of Aphrodite after all, even if she didn’t act like one most of the time. 

“I just don’t know what to do. I feel like he’s not reacting to my flirting at all”

“You were flirting, seriously? I really couldn’t tell.”

“Of course I was! I can’t stop smiling at him”, Will almost shouted.

“Well, yes, but you do that with anyone, Will”, Piper replied. It was very obvious for her that there was something between them, but neither of the boys seemed to be able to work it out. She straightened herself. There was more than one reason she and Annabeth had suggested this game. 

“Listen, Will” she said sincerely, putting her hand on his shoulder. “We’ll make sure that we play long enough until you get a chance with Nico. Me and Annabeth did this for you too, not only for Percy and Jason.”

“Wait what”, Will blinked confused. 

“We want Percy and Jason to hook up”

Will laughed out loud. “That’s the best idea you and Wise Girl have ever had and this means a lot. You can almost cut through the sexual tension between these two.”

“I know, right?”

Will had a big grin on his face now. “Does that mean you want Nico and me to hook up too?”

“Well, we thought you just should talk to each other for a start”, Piper explained. “You already kissed, but neither of you wants to talk about it.”

Will rubbed his neck, looking to the floor. “I guess. I just don’t know what to say.”

“Oh my gods, you boys are so fucking complicated. Just tell him how you feel.”

“But I don’t want to scare him and I think he doesn’t feel the same.”

“It’s OBVIOUS that he feels the same!”

“But he doesn’t show it. I’m flirting with him all the time and he doesn’t show the smallest sign.” Will sighed. He thought the kiss in the infirmary had cleared up everything between them, but Nico just didn’t like him the same way.  
“Are we talking about the same Nico?”, Piper lifted a brow. “You know that he doesn’t like to show his feelings.”

“Yes, but still…”

“No “buts”, you know he hasn’t had it easy. No wonder he’s locked in all his emotions. Also, I’m sure he thinks exactly the same. How could he know you have a crush on him, if you treat him just like all of your other friends?”

“I don’t!”

“You do. I’m a daughter of Aphrodite and I really have a hard time telling apart whether you are actually flirting or just being nice to someone.”

“Maybe... But I still don’t know what to do.”

“Just fucking tell him, that’s not that hard.”

“I told you, I don’t want to scare him.”

“Trust me, you upset him even more like this.”

“Alright…”

Nico was really feeling upset. They couldn’t hear anything coming from the bathroom, not like with Leo and Piper. But as far as he knew, they could still be making out. First Percy now Piper. He started to feel rage rising inside him. It was just not fair. He should be in there, not Piper.

“And then, what would you do?”, a nagging voice in his head asked. He pressed his face deeper into the pillow.

“Nico, are you okay?” This was Annabeth.

“Do I look okay? You know exactly what’s wrong.” He answered bitterly. He really thought, she would take his side in this.

“Nico, you don’t need to worry.” – “Yes, just calm down” – “It will be fine”, more of his friends added. 

He was actually about to get up and just storm out, when the door opened and he faced Will, shooting his brightest smile at him. It didn’t really look like they did anything. Will’s hair was still tousled from the encounter with Percy before, but it looked like he had taken his time to flatten it a bit. 

Will immediately sat down on his spot beside Nico, still smiling like the sun. “Sorry about this, I’m back now”, he whispered. 

Nico still felt somehow worked up, but when Will put his arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders again, he felt himself calm down. He looked over to Annabeth and just caught a glimpse of her winking at him, before burying his face in Will’s shoulder.

He almost didn’t see Jason spin the bottle, but just from the cheering of his friends he could guess exactly whom he landed on. Percy and Jason…that would be fun…


	6. Percy and Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here comes the smut. If it's not your ship, don't read it. I'll really try to write something for everybody here.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I don't write smut that often and also english isn't my first language. You can even give me requests what pairing you'd like to see next :)

Percy immediately jumped up in excitement. Jason followed hesitantly, glancing back at Piper who nodded encouragingly. “Have fun”, someone shouted, but Jason couldn’t quite make out who it was.

When they finally made it trough the door of the small bathroom, Percy was already half-hard. He was still a little worked up from his time with Will and now he really couldn’t wait to try something with Jason.

But… what if Jay wasn’t interested. He seemed really hesitant, slowly closing the door behind them, crossing his arms and leaning against the sink. 

“So, you want to talk?”, Jason finally asked.

“Wait what? You don’t want to have some fun”

“Sure, but, you know, I just recently found out I’m bi and well, I’ve never done anything with a dude, so this might not be the best moment.”

“Don’t worry” Percy slowly shifted closer, until he was almost pressing Jason against the sink. “It’s new for me too, but I really want to try it.”

“Why, wasn’t it enough with Will?”

“No, dumbass, you’re just really fucking hot!” Percy closed the gap, wanting to crash their lips together, but then he became aware of what he was doing. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to just attack Jason like that. So instead, he slowly cupped the son of Jupiter’s cheek and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

The small gasp Jason let slip was a sign for him to continue. Percy pressed his lips firmer against the other boy’s, revelling in the soft touch. 

All of a sudden, Jason pulled back. “You really want this?” Determination sparkled in his eyes.

“Sure, what do you think I’m doing here”, Percy shot back sarcastically. “When did you change your mind?”

“You are pretty hot too, you know” Jason crushed their mouths back together with all the force Percy tried to take out earlier. It wasn’t a soft kiss anymore, they pulled each other closer, Percy roaming Jasons back with his hands while Jason firmly grabbed his neck, sliding his other hand around Percy’s back. 

Jasons initial shyness seemed gone, when Percy slightly parted his lips, he slipped his tongue in the wet warmth without a second thought. This made Percy moan against his lips, a sound so delicious that Jason was determined to hear it as often as possible in their seven minutes.

After more passionate kissing, Percy pulled back to take a deep breath. This was really amazing, but he had already tried that with Will and he really needed more. He was really hard now and by glancing down he could tell that Jason was in a similar state. 

“Can I take off your shirt?”, he asked. Jason nodded enthusiastically, lifting his arms to let Percy pull the fabric over his head. He bended down, following the hem of the shirt with his mouth, slowly kissing up on the now exposed skin. When he reached Jasons throat he began sucking harder, leaving deep red marks on the tanned skin. Jason couldn’t hold back a whimper, when Percy bit down, right under his chin. He needed more contact.

Jason suddenly pushed Percy back against the wall, just to rip of his shirt and press their naked torsos closer against each other. It felt amazing, especially, when their crotches met and finally permitted some friction. They were groping each other now, while still making out, occasionally biting down on the other boy’s lip.

Percy slid his hands around Jasons ass, gripping his cheeks firmly which made Jason cry out. The son of Jupiter caressed Percy’s muscular chest, stroking his thumbs over Percy’s nipples, eliciting a moan that could surely be heard outside the bathroom. Astonished by this reaction he kept teasing his friend, twirling the delicate flesh between his fingers, which resulted in Percy pulling him closer by his ass, grinding their cocks together in a delicious way. 

“M.. More!” Jason stuttered. The friction just wasn’t enough, not with all the fabric in their way. Percy slid his hands inside Jasons jeans, cupping his ass cheeks. Inspired by this, Jason tried to push his hands down Percy’s pants as well, but their just wasn’t enough space. 

“Please… Can I take your belt of” he whined.

“Oh by the gods yes, please, do it” Percy felt so close to coming right in his pants, but it got even more intense, when Jason ripped open his belt while patting his dick through the jeans. Finally the constricting piece of leather was gone and Jason could keep explore. Percy gasped and moaned, when he felt the strong hands around his cock, stroking him firmly. 

He tugged on Jasons sweatpants, pulling them down just enough to touch Jason like he was touching him. Both boys were moaning shamelessly now, the sounds reflecting from the tiled walls.

“Jay, can I try something?”

“Yes, just fast, I’m almost coming.”

In a second, Percy dropped down to the floor. One of his first fantasies that made him realise he was bi was imagining to give someone a blowjob. He really loved to go down on Annabeth too, just feeling how much pleasure he could give only with his mouth, but he imagined it to be even more amazing with a nice hard dick. In his fantasies he was almost choking, trying to swallow as much as possible.

When he pulled down Jasons underwear, he had to lick his lips. Yes, this was exactly what he dreamed of. He had seen Jasons dick before, but now it looked really nice and thick, standing proudly just for him.

Percy wrapped his hands around the base before slowly licking it from bottom to top. Jason groaned heavily, pushing his hands in Percy’s dark hair. Percy gave some attention do the already leaking tip, lapping up all the precome, before taking it in his mouth completely. He wasn’t quite sure what to do, but he had watched enough gay porn to hollow out his cheeks and suck. 

Jason couldn’t stop moaning now. The heat of Percy’s mouth felt amazing. He was sure he wouldn’t last long. The son of Poseidon started bobbing his head, greedily sucking in as much as he could. About halfway down, he started gagging, his throat not used to the strain so he simply kept his attention on the tip of Jason’s dick while using his hands to stimulate the base.

With just a groan as warning, Jason tried to pull Percy back by his hair, feeling his orgasm build up. But Percy wasn’t having any of it. He loved having his hair pulled and just thinking of Jasons cum all over his face made him almost go over the edge untouched. 

Jason came with a loud moan, tilting his head back. Percy felt the thick streaks running down his throat and tried to swallow as much as he could, but he had to pull back eventually. The last drops landed on his face, making him feel incredible. He just made his best friend cum on his face. He really hadn’t expected this. 

Jaosn was panting hard, leaning back against the sink “That…That was amazing” he stuttered. “Wow”

After recomposing himself, he asked Percy if he should return the favor. Percy still sported a raging boner and the precome had formed a dark stain on the front of his underwear.

“No, wait” Percy said. “I think we don’t have much more time.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, you know, I’m next, maybe I get lucky with my spin. But what about another time”

“You… You want to do this again?”

“Sure. We basically got a free pass from our girlfriends and this was just amazing!”

Jason grinned. He still felt amazing and kind of dizzy.

They started to fix their appearance, Jason softly wiped the last stains of Percy’s face, when Annabeth shouted: “Time is over!”

They finished cleaning up just in the second Piper opened the door.

Stumbling out of the bathroom, they were greeted by knowing smiles. Percy didn’t even really try to hide his boner. He didn’t bother to sit down, he just gave the bottle a small kick and waited.

Then he walked back into the bathroom, hiding his giant grin from their friends. His girlfriend surely wouldn’t let him hanging.

Annabeth followed him to the bathroom with a smirk on her face.


	7. Percy and Annabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just straight up porn. I don't know what this fic has become, but y'all seem to like it...  
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos!!! Feel free to tell me what ship you'd like to see next.
> 
> The next chapter will be in two parts. I'm not sure if I'll be able to post on time next weekend though.

When they both got inside, Annabeth leaned back against the sink, not making any motion to touch Percy. 

“Do you want anything?”, she tried to say with a smug smile on her face, but Percy was faster.

The second the door closed, he stepped closer to her and pulled her in a passionate kiss. Annabeth kissed him back, pushing her tongue past his chapped lips. 

“Jason really managed to turn you on, didn’t he?”, Annabeth asked, smiling against Percy’s mouth.

“You wont believe how much”, Percy panted. He kissed Annabeths neck, leaving marks all over her throat. He was really desperate and still very hard. 

Still giving his attention to her neck, he pushed his hips against her, trying to get some relief. It only made him moan desperately, it just wasn’t enough.

Annabeth was laughing by now. It was very cute, how much Percy was turned on. He had jumped her like that before, but she had never felt his need as much as now. She slid her arms around his waist, holding him closer. Teasingly, she nipped on his earlobe, making him thrust even harder against her. 

Percy really felt the hot need to come. He tugged on Annabeths shirt, almost ripping it off her, when she lifted her arms over her head. He kissed down to her breasts, opening her bra in a swift motion. When he softly bit down on her nipple, she moaned too, finally making motion to pull down his pants.

Annabeth really felt how she was getting wet now. She had planned on teasing Percy a bit more, but now she was also very aroused. She pushed down his pants (he hadn’t bothered to put his belt back on, so it was much easier for her than for Jason), and began to massage his hard cock between her hands. 

Percy whined loudly. It felt so good, to finally get some stimulation. He felt like he could come from the lightest touch. He fumbled to push his pants all the way down, stepping out of them as quickly as he could. 

“By the gods, I would love to fuck you really hard right now”, he managed to gasp against Annabeth’s ear. She bit her lip at the thought, but decided, that they just didn’t have enough time. 

“Later”, she whispered back. Then she dropped down to her knees, taking Percy’s dick into her mouth. She slowly pushed him deeper inside her throat, until she felt him hit the back of it. She was very experienced at this now, but it had taken her quite a long time to learn how to relax her throat properly.

“This is so hot”, Percy exclaimed. He felt himself getting lost in the sensation of Annabeth’s wet and warm mouth. She sucked him hard, giving a little twirl with her tongue when she pulled back. He just imagine, if he had also looked like this, when he had given Jason a blowjob. Annabeths face was sweaty, but her eyes were gleaming up at him, he could almost see how much she was smiling on the inside.

He told her exactly this.

“I’m sure you looked exactly like this”, she retorted. “But we can ask Jason later”. She had let his dick pop out with a lewd sound, now still stroking it with her hand. The wetness from her saliva and his precome made her hands slide up and down easily. 

“But you know… That’s not really the moment to think about Jason”, she winked at him and he blushed hard.

“Sorry…I’m sorry. I didn’..”

“Oh shut up seaweed brain”, Annabeth giggled. “Just enjoy it.” She went back to deepthroating him, now with an even faster pace than before. 

I didn’t take long and Percy was coming hard. He almost saw stars, it felt so good to finally get his relief. Annabeth swallowed every drop, as she always did, then got up and kissed him hard.

Percy was still shaking from his incredible orgasm, but tasting himself on her tongue and feeling the passion behind her kiss made him wake up quickly. He grabbed some toilet paper, wiping himself clean, then he immediately grabbed the button of Annabeths pants.

“We don’t have time”, she warned him.

“There must still be some minutes. I bet I can make you cum in less than one”, he grinned at her wolfishly. 

He pushed down her jeans, her underwear following shortly after. He kissed her again, then, when she didn’t expect it, he lifted her up by her ass, setting her down on the board of the sink. She shrieked, giggling even more when she almost fell backwards.

Percy wrapped one arm around her waist to hold her still, then he turned his attention to her exposed center stroking the inside of her thighs. 

Annabeth moaned loudly. She loved it when he fucked her with his long slender fingers. He teased her a bit more, bending down to suck on her nipples, and when she gasped in excitement he pushed his index finger inside her in one slide. 

Annabeth arched her back, while trying to push closer, almost falling off the sink in the process. But Percy held her in place, slowly sliding his finger in and out.

“More!”, Annabeth gasped. Percy happily obliged, adding a second finger and setting a more brutal pace which made her clench around him. She was really close now, feeling the familiar heat and when Percy hit a particular spot, she cried out in need.

Percy immediately put his mouth back on hers, muffling her further cries while pumping his fingers in and out as hard as he could. He knew she loved it like this, so when he felt how she was almost on the verge of an orgasm, he pulled back out for a second, kissing her hardly to mute her protest. 

The he slammed back in with three fingers this time, stretching her out with every push. When his wrist almost started to feel numb, he gave a last push, putting all his force in the last few thrusts.

Annabeth came as hard as never before. She squirmed in his grip, clenching down hardly, as if trying to keep his fingers inside of her. She hit her head on the mirror, when she arched her back even more, her whole body tensing up. 

Percy immediately pulled her of the sink, hugging her through her orgasm. When she finally calmed down and relaxed against his shoulder, he laughed. “See, less than a minute”

Their friends outside seemed kind of bored, when they got out, after having put their clothes back on. When Percy tried to high five Jason, he only said: “Let’s keep playing.”

Piper explained: “We didn’t hear much, but it’s not that exciting anyway. You two have done this a million times. And most of us in this room have walked in on you, so nothing special.”

“Aww, come on Percy, I think you were amazing so far”, Annabeth said. There was only a hint of sarcasm in her voice, so Percy couldn’t be sure.

“Whatever. You’re next”, he answered with the coldest voice he could manage. It wasn’t that terrifying, he just had the best 15 minutes of his life, so he couldn’t really play angry.

Annabeth spinned the bottle. Then she blushed furiously when it pointed to Piper.


	8. Piper and Annabeth Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This really has gotten out of hand. I had to split the chapter in half because it got too long. 
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! I never thought this fic would get that much attention.

Annabeth totally knew she was bi and also, that Piper was bi too. She was a daughter of Athena after all. But now, she felt kind of uncomfortable. Her panties were really wet after Percy had made her cum and she just generally felt really sweaty.

Before they even got inside the bathroom, she turned to Piper and told her this.  
“Would you mind if I use our seven minutes to take a shower? I really need it.”

“Sure, go ahead”

Annabeth sighed happily. Piper was her best friend, she didn’t know why she had expected a different answer. 

Inside the bathroom she stripped immediately, opening the door to the glass shower in the corner. When she turned around to close it, she saw Piper stare at her, letting her gaze wander up and down on Annabeths naked body.

Annabeth felt her cheeks heat up. She was still a bit aroused and Piper looking at her like this made her mind wander to extremely unhelpful places. She just wanted to shower! So she decided to ignore Piper and just carry on.

But just a few seconds later, Piper began to pull her shirt over her head and exposed a really sexy lacy bra. When Annabeth looked at her, she just smirked and opened the button of her pants. When she began to pull down the straps of her bra, Annabeth couldn’t look away anymore. 

Only when Piper stood in front of her, completely naked, she was able to react.

“What… What are you doing?”, she asked.

“I just had a brilliant idea”, Piper smiled brightly. “I can join you”

And with that she opened the glass door and slipped inside the shower. Annabeth had to step back, until her back almost hit the wall. 

“But I really need to wash my hair”, Annabeth protested.

“I can help you”

Piper leaned closer, but just when Annabeth tried to lean in for a kiss, she pulled back, showing the shampoo bottle in her hand.

“We’ll get to this later”, Piper promised, making Annabeth blush even harder.

She softly massaged the shampoo in Annabeths already wet hair. Then she took the showerhead and carfully washed out every last drop.

When she was done, her hands continued to massage Annabeths neck. The blonde girl sighed loudly. She hadn’t noticed how tense she had been. Sitting on a sink hadn’t really helped with that. Piper let her hands run down her back, trying to even out all the knots under the skin. When she reached Annabeths lower back, she paused for a second.

“Want me to keep going?”

Annabeth just groaned, leaning back into the touch. Pipers soft hands on her naked skin felt just too good, she didn’t want it to stop. The daughter of Aphrodite began caressing her butt cheeks, sliding her hands over the round flesh.

They leaned closer and closer until their breasts touched in such a delicious way that they both moaned loudly. This made Annabeth wake up from her trance-like state and her began massaging the other girl’s breasts with great attention. Piper threw her head back, when Annabeth began flicking her thumbs over her sensitive nipples. 

Their bodies were flush together now, both pushing their center against the other girls leg. Their mouths finally met and they made out passionately. At first it felt strange to Annabeth to kiss another girl but she got lost in the sensation of Pipers soft lips just after a while. Then Piper started gripping Annabeths hips harder, moving her thumbs to caress the other girl’s inner thighs.

“Wait!” Annabeth exclaimed. Piper stepped back quickly in shock. Did Annabeth not want to do this?

But Annabeth just flashed her teeth and stepped out of the shower.  
“Can we maybe have a bit more time?”, she shouted. “Piper wants to do my hair when I’m done showering”

There was only silence on the other side of the door, then they heard loud whispering. Annabeth snickered. Of course the boys wouldn’t know what to do. Her plan would work perfectly. Finally it was Percy who answered.

“Um… I guess… We’ll give you another seven minutes. Is that enough?”

Piper had to bite the back of her had not to laugh out loud. Annabeth just smiled at herself and began rummaging through a drawer under the sink. When she pulled something out, Piper almost felt her knees go weak. It was a giant, pink vibrator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on holiday until thursday and I won't be able to post, sorry. But I promise to post friday AND sunday next week ;)


	9. Piper and Annabeth Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I really didn't remember writing Piper this dominant. I'll add the tags... But I really liked how it turned out.

“That’s mine, I let Percy use it on me sometimes” Piper could just nod. She was incredibly aroused know, just the thought of Annabeth pushing this giant vibrator inside her was almost enough. Annabeth stepped back inside the shower, the water still running over Pipers naked skin. 

She made motion to turn Piper around and, without a doubt, to fuck her into oblivion with this thing. But Piper had a better idea.

“I want to see you use it.” Annabeths eyes widened at the thought of that. Using the all-to-familiar toy to pleasure herself while her best friend was watching,… She felt how she was dripping wet, not only because of the shower.

With her eyes fixed on Piper she complied, lifting her leg up against the wall to slowly push in the pink toy. Piper watched in awe, as Annabeths already stretched hole swallowed every last inch of the vibrator. 

“Turn it on” she commanded, while starting to slowly stroke herself at the beautiful sight in front of her. 

Annabeth moaned, the sound only muffled by the water around them. Luckily the vibrator was really silent, the small buzzing sounds almost impossible to hear. Annabeth squirmed, being stretched all out felt really amazing. But when she wanted to pull out the pink object, Piper grabbed her hand and guided it to her own tight pussy instead. 

Annabeth complied instantly. The only thing hotter than fucking herself in front of her best friend was fucking said friend. She spinned Piper around, pulling her back against her chest. In this position she was able to freely grope Piper’s beautiful breasts. While she pinched her nipples, eliciting soft moans from the daughter of Aphrodite, she let her other hand wander lower, stroking Piper directly between the legs, which made the girl moan even harder. 

From time to time, Annabeth felt her own walls clenching around the object inside her. She really had to focus on Piper to not come immediately. So she began sliding one, then two fingers inside the other girl. Piper was absolutely shameless. She ground down on Annabeths hand, swearing and moaning loudly. 

“Oh please, please, harder” she mumbled from time to time, crying out, when Annabeth hit the right spot deep inside her. Annabeth just kept fucking her with her fingers, trying to make her come as fast as possible. She knew they wouldn’t have much time left, even with the extension she bargained out of their friends. 

Piper tensed up when she came, still trying to grind down as hard as she could. Annabeth had to clamp her other hand over the girls mouth, she was almost screaming with random swear words popping out in between.

Still shaking, Piper turned around, just seconds after her orgasm. 

“Hands on the wall”, she ordered harshly. Annabeth whimpered, immediately obeying the order. 

“Oh, you like it when I get rougher, don’t you?” Piper asked smiling to herself. Annabeth could only so nod. Now that her distraction was gone, she felt really close to coming, but only the vibrating didn’t do it for her. She needed more.

And Piper was determined to give her exactly that. With Annabeth bended over, leaning against the wall, she positioned herself behind her, gripping the shaft of the sex toy hardly. She pulled it all the way out, just to slam it back in, making Annabeth cry out in bliss. 

Experimentally, the daughter of Aphrodite gave the beautiful ass in front of her a light smack. When Annabeth moaned even harder after this, she kept slapping her hand against the white cheeks until they took a rosy shade. At the same time she fucked Annabeth slowly with the vibrator, just barely moving it until the other girl was sobbing with the need to come.

“Please, we don’t have much time, please!”

“I want to use every second”, Piper answered. She increased her pace only slightly, from time to time pressing hardly against that spot inside Annabeth. When the girl almost came, she set back to a slow torturous pace, fucking her shallowly with the toy. 

Finally she decided it was time. “Beg for it”, she ordered in a harsh voice, followed with a hard slap on the ass.

“Oh Piper, please. Please make me come”, Annabeth whimpered. She was so desperate. The time with Percy had already made her very sensitive and being fucked like this was almost more than she could bear.

Piper pushed the vibrator in harder and faster, fucking Annabeth mercilessly against the wall now. When the blonde girl was on the verge of coming, she dropped down to her knees, licking in one big stroke over her clitoris. This was all Annabeth needed to come. She cried out, pushing back against the vibrator with more force, grinding herself through her orgasm. Then her knees seem to give out and she dropped to the tiled floor.

They both breathed heavily, as if they had run a marathon. Piper finally got up and turned of the water. It was really cold now, but none of them had noticed. She went to pull out a towel and wrapped it around Annabeth. The daughter of Athena smiled at her lovingly. It had been really amazing!

When they got out, the boys were busy playing some weird form of poker. Most of them were shirtless now, Leo even sat there in only his underwear. Judging from Will’s smile, he had been the one who suggested the game.

Now they scrambled to their feet, quickly putting their shirts back on.   
“You guys had fun?”, Piper asked innocently.

Nico blushed hardly, Percy rubbed his neck and Jason just stared at the floor.

“It was awesome”, Leo finally replied. “But.. wait… why is your hair not braided?”

Now it was Annabeth who blushed, but Piper chimed in quickly: “She didn’t like it, so we had to undo it. I just had to brush her hair again, that’s why it took so long.”

Leo seemed happy with this explanation but Percy and Jason just exchanged a knowing glance. Will and Nico were more occupied with each other than with the game, but nonetheless, Will gave the bottle a spin with his foot.

Everyone in the room held their breath when it slowly stilled, pointing directly at the son of Hades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in the comments: Would you like some sort of flashback to the boys playing strip poker or do you want me to go straight to the scene with Will and Nico?


	10. The boys are playing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do the strip poker first. I need some more time to really make one or two chapters about Nico and Will and I didn't have time last week.
> 
> I might update only Sunday next week (really sorry about that). But I'm on holiday and I will get home very late on Saturday.
> 
> As always, please leave kudos or comments, I reply to everything!

Only minutes after Annabeth and Piper had disappeared in the bathroom, the boys started to get bored. 

“It’s not fun if we know they don’t do anything”, Jason complained. Percy just nodded at this. They could only hear the distant sound of the shower, but if the girls were talking too, they couldn’t tell.

Will, who had shifted so close to Nico that their thighs were touching, chimed in: “You know, we could always play something else.”

“What do you mean”, Leo asked curiously.

“Percy, do you have playing cards in here?”

Percy just got up, rummaged through some drawers and finally pulled out a pack of cards that had certainly seen better days. He tossed it over to Will who immediately started shuffling them. His fingers moved incredibly quickly and Nico just couldn’t stop staring at the healer. This was a skill he hadn’t expected in the blond boy.

“Okay, so let me explain. Do you guys know how to play poker?”

Leo and Percy nodded, while Jason just hesitantly replied: “I might have played it once or twice, but…”

Will glanced over to Nico questioningly. 

The son of Hades snorted loudly. “I grew up in a Casino, did you forget?”

“Right, sorry. So…” He handed the cards over to Nico who continued to shuffle them. Between the shuffling he did some tricks, spreading them all out, flipping them back together in swift motions.

“Basically, we play poker.”

“But Will, I don’t have anything we could put at stake”, Percy stated.

“Yeah, what should we use?”, Jason asked too.

Will smirked. 

“Our clothes.”

Everyone in the room just stared at him. Nico had stopped playing with the cards and elbowed Will in the side, shaking his head furiously.

Leo was the first one who reacted: “Yeah, that sounds like fun, let’s go.” Percy followed. Jason and Nico exchanged a glance. They were both not fond of that idea. 

“I don’t think we should play that…”, Jason said.

“Awww, come on bro! It will be so much fun. Just imagine me, shirtless”, Percy joked. Jason blushed furiously. Now that he had the image in mind, he couldn’t really stop thinking about it. “Alright… I guess I’ll play too”

Nico sent him his trademark death stare for this betrayal. “Fine!”, he mumbled.

Soon they were sitting on the floor in a circle. Before they could start, they heard Annabeth shout from the bathroom: “Can we maybe have a bit more time? Piper wants to do my hair when I’m done showering”

The boys just looked at each other in confusion. They had completely forgotten that the girls were there too. Finally Percy, who really really wanted to play strip poker with Jason answered. Of course the girls could do each other’s hair. Wasn’t like they would fool around anyways…

They played a couple of rounds until most of them had lost their socks. Leo was the first one to get over confident, promptly losing his shirt in a standoff against Jason. He didn’t seem too bothered by this, the game finally started to get interesting.

Will couldn’t help but notice that Nico was very very good at poker. It was totally impossible to read anything from his expression and he always knew exactly when he needed to quit to avoid losing. 

With both Nico and Will playing very cautiously, there were many games decided only between Jason and Percy. Both boys were cheering if they won, and groaning loudly if they ever lost. Finally Percy laid down his cards: “Full house, bro. You’ve been destroyed!”

Jason playfully hit him in the shoulder: “I’m sure you’re cheating, that’s not fair!”

But eventually he complied, making motion to lift his shirt over his head.

“Wait”, Percy interrupted. “Why don’t we make this more interesting? From now on, you have to stand up and remove your clothes slowly.”

The other boys cheered at the idea, only Jason blushed deep red, but nonetheless he got up and slowly pulled on the hem of his shirt, revealing more and more of his abs and chest muscles. 

Percy couldn’t take his eyes of the son of Jupiter. Leo couldn’t help staring too. Only Will and Nico exchanged a glance, rolling their eyes in mutual agreement. 

Next one to lose was Percy who put on a real show, swaying his hips in typical stripper-moves while pulling his shirt over his head. Everyone just laughed, only Jason shifted uncomfortably.

Finally there were some games where Nico and Will faced off against each other. Will kept raising the stakes higher and higher. He couldn’t wait to see Nico take off some of his tight black clothes. More surprising however, was that Nico followed through, not quitting the game even when they were at three pieces of clothing already.   
“I have a street”, Will laid out his cards with a smug grin. Nico’s expression still didn’t tell anything, but then he showed his cards smiling widely: “Full house!”

“Nooo!” Will couldn’t believe it. He had been really sure about his game. When he got up, Nico first tried to look away. Will was still wearing one sock, so he pulled it off first.

“One.”

Then he slowly teased the hem of is shirt, his fingers dancing over the first strip of skin he revealed. Nico couldn’t help but think about how much he’d like to touch Will there. When he realised that Jason and Percy were both grinning and winking at him, he blushed and quickly turned his head. 

“Two”. Will pulled the rest of the shirt over his head.

Nico risked another glance. Will would have to take of his pants now. His eyes wandered to the bulge in Will’s jeans. He maybe wanted to touch Will there too. 

The healer hooked his fingers in the belt loops of his jeans. The he opened his belt and pulled it off in a swift motion.

“Three. A belt counts too.” He smirked when he saw Nico’s reaction. The son of Hades was really turned on. 

Only when Will sat down again, Nico noticed that the healer discreetly tried to adjust his crotch too. 

Nothing really exciting happened after that. They had a few games where everyone quit before they could lose, then Nico lost his shirt eventually. 

Both Nico and Will felt really hot by now. They sat very close together, their naked shoulders brushing against each other every once in a while. 

Will didn’t know what he would do if Nico had to take off his tight black jeans. Even with clothes on he found it hard not to stare at the younger boy’s perfect ass.

Fortunately the bathroom door opened and Annabeth and Piper came back out. Everyone scrambled to get his shirt back on, only Will got up as he was, winking at Nico and kicked the bottle.

He couldn’t help the giant smile on his face, when he made his way to the bathroom. Nico followed hesitantly, thinking about his talk with Annabeth.

With the cheers and whistles of their friends, they closed the door behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this head canon about Nico being very good at poker blackjack, etc. because he spent all his time at the Lotus Casino watching other people gamble.


	11. Will and Nico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omg I really forgot to update yesterday, I'm really sorry!
> 
> Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. It's more fluff and a little angst than anything else, the smut follows in the next chapter which I will post on Saturday.
> 
> Please tell me how you like it!

Nico’s heart was beating as hard as never before. He tried to calm himself down, thinking about his conversation with Annabeth. Come on, just talk to him.

Finally inside, he leaned back against the sink and stuttered: “Will, I… We… We just need to talk.”

The healer was shocked. There it was. Nico would tell him how he didn’t have feelings for him and that they should stay friends. Why else would he want to talk, when they had the perfect opportunity to make out?

“No, no, that’s not what I meant.” Nico said, after he noticed Will’s reaction. He took a deep breath. He really had to keep his eyes from wandering over Will’s perfect chest. The other boy still hadn’t put his shirt back on and it was really distracting. 

Will wanted to say something. He wanted to say that it was ok, that he didn’t want to push the younger boy. But instead he felt his eyes tear up. He had a crush on Nico since he first saw the son of Hades. And now he somehow hoped… he hoped he really had a chance that Nico liked him too. 

After talking to Piper he was even more sure of himself. If all their friends could see something between them, there must be something,…. or maybe not? He really had to hold everything together to not throw himself at Nico right now.

“Listen, Will, I just wanted to tell you…” Nico really didn’t know if he could say it. What if Will didn’t like him back. The healer hadn’t said anything since they got inside the bathroom. He knew he had to say it.

But instead he blurted out: “Please put your shirt back on”

A flash of hurt and anger ran over Will’s face.

“I already knew you didn’t want anything with me, but do you really have to say it like that?” The son of Apollo almost shouted. “Is it that disgusting for you to see me shirtless? I can’t do this anymore, I don’t care about the seven minutes.”

Clearly upset, Will tried to make his way past Nico to get to the door. But the younger boy couldn’t stand it any longer. He stepped in Will’s way, grabbing his neck with the right hand and pressed his lips firmly on Will’s.

Will was in shock. He really didn’t expect that. When he felt Nico’s warm lips on his, all his anger melted away.

Nico tried to pull back after a while, but Will slung his arms around his waist and pulled their bodies close together. Then he kissed Nico back. It felt amazing.

They both had wanted this for a really long time and when Will pushed his tongue against Nico’s lips, the younger boy granted him entrance without any second thoughts.

Soon they were making out furiously. Only as they both got out of breath they pulled apart. 

“I really love this, Will, but I still want to tell you something.” Nico finally said.

It was a lot easier than Nico had imagined. With Will’s arms around him, their foreheads almost touching, it felt like he could tell the other boy everything.

“Look, I was really scared. I kissed you in the infirmary, but then you didn’t react or say anything, so I… I thought…”

“Nico, I didn’t want to push you. I thought it was clear that I liked you.”

“Well, it wasn’t clear to me… Wait, you like me?”

“Of course I do, I had a crush on you forever!” Will smiled and pecked Nico’s lips.

“I really like you too, you know. That’s what I wanted to tell you”

“Oh… I thought you would tell me the opposite”

“Well, I guess we were both idiots.”

With that, Nico kissed Will again. It was a sweet kiss, both conveying their emotions for one another. But it quickly grew more heated.

Nico hooked his fingers in Will’s empty belt loops. Their chests were flush together now and Nico felt the urge to feel more skin. He let his hands roam over Will bare back, feeling the muscles under his fingers. When started massaging the other boys shoulders, a moan escaped from Will’s lips.

Will was kind of stiff from his archer practice and Nico’s hands on his shoulders felt amazing. In return he started to kiss down Nico’s neck, biting playfully where the shoulder and neck join. But soon he could only lean back into Nico’s touch and indulge in the feeling.

“Ow!” Will cried out when Nico pushed deeper into the sore muscles.

“You really could use a could massage, couldn’t you?”, Nico just laughed. “But for this you’d need to lie on your stomach and there isn’t enough space in here.”

“We could go elsewhere. I feel like you could use a… massage too” Will winked at the younger boy who blushed furiously when he imagined what Will meant. It included a lot of naked skin and definitely more kissing.

“I can shadow travel us out of here” he proposed hastily. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. We don’t want to ruin our friends night by making them worry about us.” Will couldn’t resist but kiss Nico when he saw his cute disappointed expression.

“But we can still just walk out the door. They all ship us, so they won’t care.”

“They what?” Nico looked confused.

“They want us to be together. Sorry, I guess that’s a really modern term.”

“They don’t” Nico protested.

“Of course they do, why else would we play this game.”

“They wanted Jason and Percy to hook up”

“Silly, why would Piper and Annabeth give both of us a pep talk as soon as they get the chance?”

Nico’s mouth fell open. He hadn’t realized that Piper just talked to Will like Annabeth to him. He couldn’t believe the girls had planned this.

The door was ripped open. “Time is over!” Annabeth shouted. When she saw the standing close, their arms still wrapped around each other she squealed loudly.

“Piper, we did it!” She ran back into the bedroom, hugging her friend.

Meanwhile Will put his shirt back on and walked straight to the door of the cabin to get his shoes. 

“Nico, are you coming?” He stretched out his arm towards the younger boy.

Needless to say that Nico took his hand almost immediately, only letting go to grab his own shoes.

Their friends just stared at them when they walked out the door, heading straight to the Hades cabin.


	12. Will and Nico Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got so long that I had to make two parts out of it. I'll post the next part on saturday as always. 
> 
> This chapter contains pure smut and maybe just a tiny bit of angst so consider yourself warned (but if you read this fic up to this point, I really shouldn't have to warn you ;)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Do any of you have some prompts of what you would like to see next? I thought about bringing some other campers in the game too, or maybe have Piper, Jason, Percy, Annabeth and Leo play some Truth or Dare or something. Of course I would also add some more Percy/Jason :) What do you think?

The walk to his cabin was a like blur to Nico. He only remembered Will’s warm hand in his. But as they got closer to his room and his bed, he felt the nervousness rise inside him. What if Will wanted to have sex? All the way. Nico had never done that with somebody. Of course he had fooled around with some other kids from camp, he’d even given and received some blowjobs.

But it felt really different to actually have sex with someone you really like! He was almost on the verge of freaking out, but Will seemed to sense it and stopped dead in his track. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah… Yeah, I just. I’ve never…” Nico mumbled.

Despite of his stuttering, Will immediately understood what the younger boy wanted to say. He pulled Nico in a reassuring hug, enveloping him in his warm body. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pulled you out there like that. I mean what I’ve said before: I don’t want to push you. If you just want to hug and talk that’s alright!”  
Nico felt tears well up in his eyes. He felt as happy as never before. Of course he knew that Will wasn’t like that. But for a moment he had totally gotten in over his head. He sniffed loudly, then made motion to continue their path.

Once in the Hades cabin, Nico lit as many candles as he could find (there were a lot of them, mostly for sacrifices). Will stood by the door, looking so lost that Nico just wanted to hug him again.

“You can lie down, you know. I promised you a massage, remember?”

“You’re amazing! I thought you wouldn’t want that anymore…”

“Oh just shut up. And take of your shirt, if we do this, we do it properly.”

Will lied facedown on the black sheets. Nico pulled a bottle of oil out of a drawer and positioned himself so that he was kneeling right on Will’s upper thighs. 

Then he poured some of the oil in his palms and slowly spread it on Will’s muscular back. He let his hands roam in circles over the broad shoulders, simply enjoying the feeling of the skin under his fingers. 

Will was definitely enjoying it too. The dim light and the soft strokes on his back made him feel very tired and he closed his eyes with a sigh. He had never felt so relaxed in his life. In the Apollo cabin was always something going on, you couldn’t lie down in silence. Also, feeling Nico’s body over his own made him feel very safe. 

Nico continuously applied more pressure on Will’s muscles. He could feel some tight knots under the soft surface and he did his best to even them out. This made Will moan loudly and it was the best sound Nico had ever heard. He moved further down until he reached the waistband of Will’s jeans, where he massaged his lower back. 

In this position he couldn’t help stare at the healers jean-clad ass and he had to resist not going even further down with his massage. He felt pretty tight in his pants right now, his crotch hovering over Will’s ass. 

Meanwhile, Will tried his best not to get aroused. He now was sure that Nico was a virgin and he got to the conclusion, that he maybe never even had any remotely sexual contact, judging by his nervousness earlier. He really didn’t want to scare Nico away or anything. So he tried to entirely focus on the pressure on his sore muscles and ignored the delicious feeling of Nico’s hands on his naked skin. 

When Nico felt his arms grow tired, he rolled off Will and turned to lie on his stomach beside the healer. He just hoped the other boy wouldn’t notice his arousal. But damn, Will, lying half naked on his bed was just too hot a sight to behold. Especially when the blonde boy turned on his side, showing his perfect abs. 

Nico sucked his breath in. But soon he couldn’t stop himself anymore and pulled the other boy in a lazy kiss. Will kissed him back and when his tongue slipped past his lips, Nico moaned loudly. The warm wet feeling went straight to his dick, making it strain hard against his dark pants.  
They kissed some more, but Will didn’t want to take the initiative. He really hadn’t expected that they would make out; he figured that Nico would need more time to allow that kind of contact. But now the younger boy moaned heavily, rolling over to pin Will to the dark mattress, kissing him with more passion that before. 

Surprised, Will wrapped his arms around Nicos shoulders, kissing him back equally fervent. Their bodies were flush together now and when Nico just couldn’t stand it anymore, he ground their hips together hardly. 

If Will hadn’t been hard before, now he was. He grabbed the hem of Nicos shirt to pull it over his head, but then he remembered Nico’s words from earlier: I’ve never… 

“Oh shit, sorry.” Will scrambled to get out from under Nico, sitting up on the bed. 

“What’s wrong?” Nico felt hurt. Will still didn’t want to…?

“You… You said you never did anything like that, so I shouldn’t just have taken off your shirt. I’m really sorry!” Will apologised.

“What are you talking about? Anything like what?”

“Like…like that” Will gestured to the spot on the bed where they had made out earlier. 

“I’ve never said…” Nico frowned in confusion. “Oh! Will, no! I never had like, you know…sex…with a guy.” 

Now it was Will who looked confused. “So you mean?”

“You know, actual sex. Like… penetration? But I did other stuff. A lot of other stuff, actually” He blushed deep red, not being used to talk about his sex life like that.

“Oh…OH!!!” Will’s face lit up immediately. 

“Then you’re ok with that?” he asked.

In a quick motion he crawled back to Nico and pressed him down with his own body.

“More than ok” Nico’s breath hitched when Will pushed his hips down, moaning at the delicious friction. 

“And that?” Will started kissing down Nico’s throat, leaving a trail of red marks behind.

“Y…Yes!”

“And that?” Will slid his body further down, pressing soft kisses to Nico’s chest and stomach until he reached the waistband with his tongue. Without hesitation he opened the button and the zipper of the tight black jeans, freeing Nico’s prominent bulge from its constriction.


	13. Will and Nico Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of Will and Nico smut :) Hope you like it. 
> 
> Please tell me what you'd like to read in the next chapters, I haven't written anything yet and I don't know what I should do next. 
> 
> It's possible that I won't be able to post next saturday, I have a lot to do this week

Nico was moaning and swearing loudly. When Wills mouth ghosted over the outline of his dick, he desperately grabbed at the other boys hair, trying to convey his need.

It felt so good it was almost too much. Will gave a lot of attention to his thighs, pulling down the jeans and kissing every newly exposed spot. Finally he took them off all the way. Then he began to stroke Nico’s cock through the black briefs he was wearing, enjoying all the little noises Nico was making by now. He stopped for a second to take off his own pants and to get back up to press his lips on Nico’s in a fiery kiss. 

He then continued to kiss around Nico’s centre, teasing the waistband of his briefs with quick fingers. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally slid his hand inside, stroking Nico slowly. The younger boy was panting loudly. He felt his orgasm approach quicker and quicker and when Will took off his underwear entirely and began to lick in long strikes from the base to the top, he clawed at the sheets, trying to hold back as long as he could. 

Will was now determined to make Nico come as hard as possible, but just when he started to take all of it in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down, the younger boy stopped him.

“I don’t want to come yet!” Will looked up and saw Nico sweating and writhing on the black sheets. “You look beautiful”, he whispered, letting Nico’s dick slide out with a loud pop. The son of Hades blushed even harder, trying to sit up to pull Will against him. The healer complied, rolling on his side. 

Their naked bodies were completely entangled and Nico felt how he started getting down from his almost-orgasm. They kissed deeply, holding each other close and eventually sliding their hands over the other’s backside.

“I just need a short break”, he whispered in Will’s ear. “After that you can fuck me if you want.” The moment he said these shocking words, Nico cringed internally. But judging after Will’s desperate moan, he had found it very hot. His erection prominently stood out against Nico’s thighs.

Nico slowly let one hand slide down their bodies and took Will in his hand, stroking him lazily. The friction felt amazing to Will, but he too didn’t want to come yet, especially after Nico’s lewd proposition.

“Please, Nico!”, he whined. What he wanted was for Nico to stop, but at the same time he needed more. The younger boy seemed to understand him; he slid down and, without hesitation, took Will’s dick entirely in his mouth. He made a few slower movements, trying to get further down every time.

Finally he managed to relax his throat, taking in all of Will until the healer was buried inside him to the hilt. 

“Fuck, Nico!” Will cried out. “You’re amazing, you do so good!” 

These praises coming from Will’s mouth went straight to his dick, making him almost as hard as before. He bobbed his head up and down enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the tip with every motion. But he knew he could do better. He grabbed Will’s hips, pulling them in an upwards thrust. Will immediately complied, starting to thrust his hips frantically. Nico relaxed himself and breathed through his nose. He had done this before and knew he was good at it. He swallowed around Will a few times and it was enough to make Will come hard and fuck Nico’s mouth harder and harder. Nico just smiled and stroked Will’s balls to get him through his orgasm. He swallowed every single drop of the thick come spurting down his throat. Finally, Will fell back on the mattress with a loud groan.

“You… You are really amazing” he said when he finally regained his breath. “But I want to make you feel good too!” With that he held Nico close to his chest and began to turn his attention to the boy’s neglected dick that was already leaking from the tip. 

“Nic, do you maybe… have lube anywhere around?”

Nico just opened his bedside drawer and pulled out a small bottle. He was excited, but not as nervous as before. He knew that Will would never hurt him and he trusted him completely. He just wondered how it would feel to be fucked.

But Will had other plans.

“We can have sex another day, but tonight I just want you to feel good, alright?”

Nico whined at this. He now realized how much he had wanted it. But all his protest stopped, when Will began to stroke his dick again. Only now he felt at the same time a slick finger slide in between his ass cheeks. Will slowly circled the younger boy’s hole, making Nico cry out in anticipation. 

Then he pushed one finger inside. It went in really easily, Nico was very relaxed and this was known territory for him. “I did this to myself before”, he explained. 

Nonetheless, Will took his time, pumping one finger in and out until Nico seemed loose enough to take a second digit. When he had two fingers fully inside, he crooked them slightly with each push, trying to find the sweet spot he was looking for. He knew he had succeeded when Nicos body tensed up and he thrust down on his fingers hardly.

The black-haired boy was moaning and panting shamelessly now. Having his dick and his prostate stimulated simultaneously made him come really close to the edge.  
When Will noticed this, he sped up with his movements, now hitting Nico’s prostate dead on every single time. It didn’t need much more and Nico was coming all over his stomach and chest. Will could feel the tight hole clench around his fingers and he couldn’t help but imagine how Nico would feel around his dick.

Nico’s vision was blurred and he felt dizzy. It was so much different than when he had tried it himself. He was utterly spent and couldn’t be bothered to move. He barely noticed that Will had gotten up. The healer was back quickly with a towel, gently wiping Nico’s stomach clean. When he cleaned further down, Nico’s dick jumped at the sudden touch. Then he pulled out the covers from under Nico and put them over the tired boy. 

When Nico didn’t react, he got up again, starting to collect his clothes from the floor. Just as he was about to put them on and leave the cabin quietly, Nico whispered sleepily: “Please stay!” 

Will didn’t answer; he just slid under the cover, snuggled up against the son of Hades and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He heard Nico’s breath go steady and slow and with the warmth radiating from the body beside him it didn’t take him long to fall asleep too.


	14. A peaceful morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It really took me a while to figure out if I wanted to end this fic here, but I think it's a good place. I think there will be an epilogue, and I might think about writing another part with a new game and some other people when I have more time.
> 
> Thanks again for all the positive feedback! Please comment, if you have any prompts or ships you'd like to see.

When Nico woke up early next morning, he felt like he was close to a heatstroke. When he tried to turn around, he bumped against the source of this unbearable heat. Will faced away from him, curled up under the black sheets. When he noticed Nico moving, he turned around.

“Good morning” With that he threw his arms and legs around Nico, engulfing him in the heat of his body. 

“Aw, Will, get off! You’re too hot!” Nico tried to pry the healer’s arm from his chest, but the other wouldn’t budge.

“I already knew that, but thanks.” Will replied with a smirk. 

“Nooo… I didn’t… I wasn’t..” Nico sighed loudly. It was too early in the morning for bad puns. And if he didn’t get this heat blanket named Will off him, he felt like he would literally die from heat. “Get off!”

Will only shook his head and snuggled up against Nico even more until the smaller boy couldn’t move a limb anymore. 

“Alright… If you really want a fight.” Nico freed one hand, grabbed a pillow besides him and smacked playfully against Will’s shoulder. When Will still wouldn’t move, he hit him just a bit harder. Only when he aimed for the head, Will finally rolled off of him. 

Nico laid back, throwing all sheets off his body and closed his eyes. He only wanted to sleep a few more minutes. But his peaceful dream was harshly interrupted by another pillow flying in his direction.

“Ow Will, stop it.” 

“What if I don’t?” Will threw another pillow right at his head, but Nico grabbed it from the air, smashing it right back with double the force. Will just laughed and got up on his knees. He had the high ground now and it made it easy for him to smack Nico with another fluffy pillow. When the younger boy struggled, he threw all his bodyweight across Nico’s chest, pinning him down effectively. 

Nico was grinning now, widely awake. He was just about to struggle free, when he noticed something. They were both almost naked, wearing only their boxers. And Will on top of himself made him wake up even more, or let’s say, other areas of his body. 

Instead of struggling, he let his hands glide around Wills back, holding him close and thrusting up with his hips. Will’s reaction was almost laughable. He turned beet red, his whole body shivering at the touch. When Nico repeated the motion, the healer couln’t stop a loud moan escaping from his lips. 

He looked beautiful on top of Nico. He had almost collapsed at the sudden touch and was lying on top of Nico, his mouth emitting heavy breaths right next to Nico’s ear. They stayed in that position, both enjoying the feeling of the others skin, until Nico pushed the taller boy off. 

“I told you, you’re a fucking heater! Do you want me to die?” He flipped on his stomach with a dramatic sigh. He did this only partly to hide that he has gotten half hard from the rolling around…

“Alright… We should get up, then.”

“No. But I’ll make us a bit cooler.” Nico turned on the fan on his bedside table, rolling over so that the entire stream of air could hit his body. He closed his eyes, just slowly waking up and regaining memory of what had happened last night. Just when he remembered the spicy details, Will snuggled up against him, spooning him with all his body. 

Nico was almost drifting away back to sleep, with the cooling stream on his chest and stomach and the warm touch of Will on his back. He shifted his hips slightly, just to get in a more comfortable position. He didn’t expect the heavy breath from Will following this action. Then he noticed something pressed up against his ass. Oh, so Will was definitely awake…

He tested this again, by pushing his hips back a bit further, pressing up right against Will’s now clearly hard dick. When the healer let out a delicious moan, Nico started grinding more and more against the other boy. Soon they were both moaning shamelessly. 

Will had his face buried in the crook of Nicos neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin, making Nico shiver at the touch. Then he let his hands slide over Nico’s stomach and chest, slowly wandering lower, just stopping before he reached the spot where Nico wanted him to be. 

Just when the son of Hades was about to turn around in Will’s arms to finally be able to kiss him, they heard the bell calling the campers to breakfast. 

Will sighed loudly: “I guess, we should really go to breakfast. But maybe we can come back here later?” 

Nico felt as if his heart was melting. Will was looking at him with these hopeful eyes, he couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss on the other boy’s forehead. 

“Of course, Will. I really like you” 

The smile that he got in response felt as if Will’s dad, the sun god himself was suddenly in the room. They let go of each other reluctantly, rolling out of bed to get dressed.

As always, they found their friends sitting around the table of the Poseidon cabin. After the war, Percy has started to invite them to his table so he didn’t have to eat alone, and in just stayed that way. 

When they approached the dining area, Will slipped his hand in Nico’s, following him to the table with their friends. Nico smiled. Usually, Will would eat with his siblings, but not today, it seemed. 

When their friends spotted them, they cheered loudly. Leo even whistled at them, until they sat down and told them to shut up. Nico couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his face. When they had left – or rather stormed out of – Percy’s cabin last night, he didn’t really think about it. But now he was reminded painfully, that all their friends must know that they had sex last night. 

Percy seemed to notice and teased him relentlessly, pointing out the hickeys and bite marks on Will’s neck. Nico didn’t know how Will managed to not die from embarrassment. But the healer only smirked and when Nico was just about to get up and leave, he asked calmly: “What did you guys do after we left?”

The reactions to these questions were just hilarious to watch. Jason and Percy shot each other a nervous look before quickly looking away. Percy stared into the distance, rubbing his neck absentmindedly, while Jason turned beet red and looked like he wanted to disappear. 

Piper and Annabeth just smiled contently, Annabeth saying: “Oh, not much, we went to bed soon after you guys headed off”, but Piper just giggled at her.

Leo was the only one who didn’t show a reaction. “I don’t know, I left to see Calypso. But didn’t you guys start another game just when I was leaving?”

“No, I don’t know what you mean. We all went to sleep just shortly after, really!” Percy protested loudly. 

“Well, if you say so”, Will replied, sipping his coffee. Almost without thinking, his hand found Nico’s thigh under the table, giving it a short squeeze before just resting it there. 

Nico enjoyed the feeling of having the healer sit beside him and just watched his friends continue their usual bickering. 

This was the best morning he has had in a long time. And this meant something for a night owl like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to write an epilogue about what happened when Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth were alone. I mean, this just screams foursome, but maybe I'll rather do just Jason/Percy. But please let me know what you think. Would you like a steamy foursome?


	15. Bonus: Four friends Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry about not posting this earlier. It has all the smut I promised, but it is honestly so hard to write. 
> 
> Literally just a foursome with Percy/Annabeth and Jason/Piper.
> 
> Please comment if you like it.

After Nico and Will left, the five remaining friends first stared at each other in awe until Piper squealed loudly and hugged Annabeth “We really did it! I knew this would work. Well and the other thing too, I guess.” With that, she smirked over at Percy and Jason, but they didn’t seem to get that she was talking about them.   
Shortly after, Leo excused himself. He had promised Calypso he would go meet her at the guests cabin after their game night. 

Piper, Annabeth, Jason and Percy just looked around awkwardly. Continue the “Seven minutes in heaven” seemed a little weird with only the four of them left. 

“Well, I suggest we have a drink first.” Percy said after a while. He pulled out the bottle of vodka that Jason had brought earlier and poured each of them a small shot.   
“Why don’t we keep playing, but just regular spin the bottle, without having to squeeze in that tiny bathroom of yours” Jason finally proposed, surprising his friends.

Even Piper stared at him in disbelief. “I can’t believe it was you who suggest something like this. Seven minutes with Percy must have totally changed you”

Jason blushed furiously. “Well, since I’m totally telling Piper everything I did with you” He glanced over at Percy. “I don’t think we need to hide for that.”

“Alright, why not.” Annabeth quipped in. “We define what you’ll have to do with the person the bottle lands on and if you don’t want to do it, you have to take a shot.”

Everybody agreed to this. It only seemed fair to have a way out, if you really didn’t want something. 

“You proposed it, you start” Percy nudged the bottle closer to Jason. “We can start with something easy. Like…” 

“A kiss on the cheek maybe?” Jason seemed pretty nervous by now. It was true what he said earlier, he would tell Piper everything he did with Percy, but just imagining to do that while everybody else was watching made his face feel very hot.

“Alright”, Percy laughed. 

When the bottle pointed to Annabeth, Jason was suddenly feeling very lucky his friends didn’t suggest anything steamier. He really couldn’t imagine kissing Annabeth on the lips, she was like a sister to him. They played a few rounds with only innocent things like hugs, a quick peck to the lip or giving a feet massage (which Percy loooved). But when it was Jasons turn again, the son of Poseidon started feeling bored.

“Now you’ll take the shirt off the person you’ll get”, Percy said. 

And when the bottle actually pointed to him, he winked Jason closer with a smug grin. Jason sat down close to him, and Percy whimpered softly when he put his strong hands on his waist. He then proceeded to slowly lift the shirt, brushing his knuckles along Percy’s chest and giving him goose bumps, until he finally pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Jason couldn’t resist but press a soft kiss to Percy’s forehead, before he pulled back. When he got back to his place and saw the two girls staring at them amazed, he blushed a little, then kicked the bottle over to Percy.

It didn’t take long and all four of them sat there in their underwear. Almost no one had to take a drink yet, except for Annabeth who really didn’t want to take Jason’s boxers of. Judging by their flushed faces, they were all pretty turned on too. 

So when Piper got the chance to take Annabeth’s bra off, she didn’t even hesitate for a second. As daughter of Aphrodite, she could almost see the sexual tension in the room. She slowly unhooked the lacy garment, then slipped the straps of Annabeths shoulders. On the way down, she let her thumbs lightly brush over the other girl’s nipples, making Annabeth inhale sharply. 

Both boys were now visibly hard, exchanging quick glances, before simultaneously slipping their hands down to palm themselves through the straining fabric. When Annabeth noticed this, she pulled Piper down in a slow, sensual kiss, giving her boyfriend the best show she could. This seemed to be the cue for Jason, to get closer to Percy, but just as he leaned in for a kiss, the son of Poseidon interrupted them all.

“Just… Are really all of us ok with this? I mean, wherever this is going, I feel like we’d need to discuss some stuff beforehand”

Annabeth smiled brightly. This was so typical, her boyfriend would always ensure, everyone was comfortable, regardless of the situation. “Of course I’m ok with it, seaweed brain. Not as if this would change anything in our relationship.”

“Agreed. But I just don’t want to do any of this with Annabeth, no offense, but you really ARE like my sister”, Jason replied. He sounded very sincere, but there was a sparkle in his eyes as if he found the situation amusing.

“I’m a daughter of Aphrodite. This is literally my dreams come true”, Piper stated from the side.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Percy almost immediately jumped Jason, starting to kiss him fiercely and wrap his legs around the other boy’s waist. They made out passionately, pausing briefly to take in the sight their girlfriends gave them from time to time. 

Soon, both girls were completely naked, Piper lying on the floor and Annabeth on top of her. They explored each others bodies with their hands and mouths and when Piper inserted a probing finger in Annabeths pussy, the other girl moaned loudly. She was still sensitive from all the stimulation in the small bathroom and felt herself get really close to an orgasm already. 

When Percy hears her breaths getting heavier, a clear sign that she was close, he moved over, pulling Jason with him. He positioned himself on his back, right between Annabeth’s legs, joining Pipers fingers with his mouth. Piper directed her attention back to Annabeth’s breasts, massaging them while kissing her neck, so Percy could push his tongue deeper inside his girlfriend. When he suddenly felt something warm close around his nipples, followed by a hand sneaking down his underwear, his body jerked up. The movement pushed his tongue deeper in Annabeth’s sweet pussy, making her cry out as she came hardly. 

Percy almost didn’t notice her gone, when she rolled off, because in the meanwhile, Jason began stroking him in earnest through the fabric of his briefs. When two softer hands finally pulled them down, he sighed in relief, as the cool air touched his dick. He opened his eyes and shut them almost immediately. Piper and Jason were kneeling on both sides of his body, making out, while taking turns in stroking his balls and jerking him off. Finally, Piper whispered something to Jason, after which he bent down, licking his lips. Percy almost screamed out, when the wet warmth of Jason’s mouth engulfed him. The son of Jupiter went down as deep as he could, choking before he could take in the whole length. Piper stroked his hair, pushing him back down, and that smug bastard just smiled. Percy could almost come right now, seeing how much Jason seemed to love being forced down. 

“Alright baby, relax your throat. Just a little bit more”, Piper whispered softly, before gripping her boyfriends hair even faster. She had a blissful expression on her face, and only then Percy noticed, that Annabeth was finger fucking her from behind. 

“Stop”, Percy finally managed to choke out. Almost immediately, Piper released Jason from her grip and he backed away.  
“Are you alright?” Annabeth looked concerned, kissing him softly on the lips.

“Yes, I just don’t want to come yet.” He blushed at the thought of how he wanted to come. 

“Ah, then when do you want to come”, Piper asked innocently.

“Could… could you maybe help Jason to fuck me?” 

Jason shuddered at the mental image. Imagining himself buried deep in Percy, while Annabeth sucked his dick almost made him come here and there. 

“Only if I can ride you at the same time”, Annabeth interjected.

This was enough to make all of them grin with excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise to try and write the second part as quick as possible, but please be patient with me, it will at least take me a few weeks...
> 
> Comment with ideas on what I should write after these two chapters.


End file.
